Communist Party of China
The Communist Party of China (CPC), is the single ruling party of the People's Republic of China. It was founded in 1921. And by 1949, it managed to overthrow and drive out Chiang Kai-shek and his Chinese Nationalist Party (Kuomintang) after the Chinese Civil War. Since taking power, the party has ruled China with an iron fist and been near successful in crushing dissent and opposition. The CPC is officially organised on the basis of democratic centralism, a principle conceived by Russian Marxist theoretician Vladimir Lenin which entails democratic and open discussion on policy on the condition of unity in upholding the agreed upon policies. The highest body of the CPC is the National Congress, convened every fifth year. When the National Congress is not in session, the Central Committee is the highest body, but since the body meets normally only once a year most duties and responsibilities are vested in the Politburo and its Standing Committee. The party's leader holds the offices of General Secretary (responsible for civilian party duties), Chairman of the Central Military Commission (CMC) (responsible for military affairs) and State President (a largely ceremonial position). Through these posts, the party leader is the country's paramount leader. The current paramount leader is Xi Jinping, elected at the 18th National Congress held in October 2012. The CPC is committed to communism and continues to participate in the International Meeting of Communist and Workers' Parties each year. According to the party constitution, the CPC adheres to Marxism–Leninism, Mao Zedong Thought, socialism with Chinese characteristics, Deng Xiaoping Theory, the Three Represents, the Scientific Outlook on Development and Xi Jinping Thought on Socialism with Chinese characteristics for a New Era. The official explanation for China's economic reforms is that the country is in the primary stage of socialism, a developmental stage similar to the capitalist mode of production. The command economy established under Mao Zedong was replaced by the socialist market economy, the current economic system, on the basis that "Practice is the Sole Criterion for the Truth". Since the collapse of Eastern European communist governments in 1989–1990 and the dissolution of the Soviet Union in 1991, the CPC has emphasised its party-to-party relations with the ruling parties of the remaining socialist states. While the CPC still maintains party-to-party relations with non-ruling communist parties around the world, since the 1980s it has established relations with several non-communist parties, most notably with ruling parties of one-party states (whatever their ideology), dominant parties in democracies (whatever their ideology) and social democratic parties. The CPC has retained close relations with the remaining socialist states still espousing communism: Cuba, Laos, and Vietnam and their respective ruling parties as well as North Korea and its ruling party, the Workers' Party of Korea, which officially abandoned communism in 2009. It spends a fair amount of time analyzing the situation in the remaining socialist states, trying to reach conclusions as to why these states survived when so many did not, following the collapse of the Eastern European socialist states in 1989 and the dissolution of the Soviet Union in 1991. In general, the analyses of the remaining socialist states and their chances of survival have been positive, and the CPC believes that the socialist movement will be revitalized sometime in the future. Trivia *They similarities role to Blue Cosmos/Logos from Gundam SEED series. Both groups hate Falun Gong and Uyghur like Coordinator. It's Category:Modern Villains Category:Organizations Category:Tyrants Category:Karma Houdini Category:Totalitarians Category:Oppressors Category:Lawful Evil Category:On & Off Villains Category:Delusional Category:Cold war villains Category:War Criminal Category:Political Category:Government support Category:Torturer Category:Starvers Category:Mongers Category:Propagandist Category:Brainwasher Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Military Category:Successful Category:Villains of World War 2 Category:Mass Murderers Category:Power Hungry Category:Anti - Villain Category:Control Freaks Category:Asian Villains Category:Anti-LGBT Category:Anti-Religious Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Islamophobes Category:Political Parties Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Anti-Christian Category:Anti-Catholic Category:Weapon Dealer Category:Polluters Category:Eco Destroyer